


spring!

by yayayaYano



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Bonfires, Boys In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, aesthetic af, not really tho, soft, springtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayayaYano/pseuds/yayayaYano
Summary: one year has passed. many are to come, and i’m glad i get to spend them with you.
Relationships: Nam Seungmin | BIC/Son Seongjun | Castle J
Kudos: 26





	spring!

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to Seongjun <3

The first time Seungmin could truly say he was in love with Seongjun was on his birthday.

It had been a while since Seongjun had met the boy with the bright smile and his three friends. Everyone was comfortable with each other, able to talk about anything and everything that came to their mind.

But that day was Seongjun’s birthday, which he had failed to mention. Nonetheless, he enjoyed Seungmin’s company. The two were sitting in the grass by a river, lazily watching ducks mill around the water’s edge.

“Hold on, my ma is calling.” Seongjun had said, picking up his phone and excusing himself.

So Seungmin sat and waited for a while, smiling when he saw a happy boy running back to him. Seongjun sat back down next to Seungmin, quickly telling him he was sorry.

“It’s alright. What did she call you for?” The younger asked, sitting up to better connect with his friend’s gaze. “Oh,” Seongjun looked away a bit, very sheepishly, “she was wishing me a happy birthday.”

Seungmin gasped. “Wait is it your birthday today? Why didn’t you tell me!” He exclaimed, profusely apologizing for not knowing about the situation. “No, no, don’t be sorry. It’s okay, I just forgot to mention it.” Seongjun flashed a smile, his eyes smiling as well.

Seungmin wasn’t having it, though. “I don’t care, we’re doing something.” He stood up and grabbed for Seongjun, the older standing and brushing himself off once he got what the shorter was saying.

Grabbing his hand, Seungmin pulled his hyung back to his car and pushed him into the drivers seat. “Let’s go back to my house. I’ll call Huijun, Minjae, and Junhyuk and we’re going to celebrate your birthday whether you like it or not.”

Seongjun smiled again but failed to feel the heat his cheeks carried. Seungmin didn’t notice either.

★彡

Junhyuk fought Minjae for the lighter, insisting he was going to be careful. “I’m a responsible boy, Minjae!” He argued, wrenching the blue lighter from his hyung’s hands. “Formalities,” Minjae laughed, pretending to be stern.

Seongjun watched from where he was seated at the island stool in Seungmin’s kitchen. The man aforementioned was dimming the lights at the moment, quickly running up behind Seongjun and squeezing his shoulders.

“Okay, you guys. Just light the candles.” He smiled. Huijun, who had snatched the lighter away from the other boys, lit the tall blue and gray candle in front of Seongjun.

The light was warm even to Seungmin’s face as he stood with his arms wrapped around Seongjun. The older was sending the rest of their friends a lovely smile and Seungmin found his heart doing a weird little flippy thing.

“Happy birthday!!” Junhyuk shouted first, raising his hands and clapping. Huijun and Minjae joined in, acting silly alongside the youngest. Seungmin smiled almost as brightly as Seongjun, who let the smaller boy give him a very very tight hug.

"Thank you guys for doing something even on short notice, I apologize for not saying anything about my birthday sooner." Seongjun smiled, wrapping his arms around Seungmin and pulling him to his side. The rest of his friends whooped and Minjae dashed off, saying something about how he had a cookie he could give to the birthday boy.

Seungmin laid his head down on Seongjun's shoulder and the older could almost for sure tell that he felt his beating heart.

“So I hope we did well?” Seungmin hummed, sliding an arm around Seongjun’s neck. The older didn’t hesitate to relay how thankful he was to have his friends as his friends, making Seungmin feel very warm inside.

And as the two laid down side-by-side that night, staring into each other’s souls, in a room filled with their best friends, Seongjun cried. He cried happy tears, thankful tears. Seungmin gently wiped at his face once he was finished, pulling him close and caressing his cheeks.

When Seungmin finally kissed him, a delicate movement, Seongjun felt immense happiness swell in his bones. Even with three other boys in their immediate vicinity, the younger was the only one present in Seongjun.

The boy gave Seongjun a beautiful smile. His stomach churned and his heart swelled as he leaned in for another kiss. Though his own lips were more plush, Seongjun latched onto Seungmin’s bottom lip and pulled it into his mouth. The strawberry toothpaste he would use as a kid became prominent on his tastebuds once again as he tasted Seungmin until each had to take a breath.

“Wow, uh so I really like you.” Seongjun spit out, feeling embarrassed at his lame choice of words. “Good, cause I like you too,” Seungmin whispered, grabbing onto the older’s sleepshirt.

Seongjun smiled his beautiful smile and pulled Seungmin into his chest. “Can we date? Please?” The younger’s voice came, muffled from Seongjun’s shirt.

It was very unexpected even though the moment prior to now told a lot and it left Seongjun’s head spinning. “I mean- you really want to?”

Seungmin pulled away from the warmth of Seongjun and leaned in to press his nose against the other’s. “Of course I do. It’ll be like my birthday present for you.” He giggled, bringing his hands up and rubbing Seongjun’s cheeks softly.

A smile broke out on Seongjun’s face at the younger’s cuteness. “Then yes, I’d love to date you.” He said, watching the way Seungmin’s eyes scrunched up when he smiled with his beautiful teeth on display.

“So you’re my boyfriend now.” Seungmin whispered. He closed his eyes and gave Seongjun a crushing hug, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Down below, his legs secured Seongjun’s torso against Seungmin’s body.

“Kiss me again.” Seongjun said lamely. Seungmin laughed a little, trying and failing to not make a loud noise in consideration of the three other people in the room. But then a second later, Seungmin was back near Seongjun’s face, his lips attached to his jaw, then his cheeks.

His final destination was Seongjun’s lips and this time it was harder to keep his tongue in his mouth. Seungmin was already mouthing along Seongjun’s top lip when the latter placed his hands on the sides of the boy’s hips.

Seongjun allowed for their tongues to connect but eventually, they separated again and Seungmin turned the opposite direction. “I’ll kiss you everyday if you ask.” Seungmin pulled Seongjun’s arms to wrap around his waist.

Seungmin chuckled, closing his eyes and pressing himself more up against Seongjun. “Yes please.”

☆彡

The bonfire was larger than planned but nobody really minded. Seungmin was sat in Seongjun’s lap, the older’s borrowed hoodie he was wearing ridden up to his waist and his hands firmly placed on his hips.

Spring breezes were typically warm at night and that night wasn’t any different. Leaning back, Seungmin rested his head atop his boyfriend’s chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “So was this a better birthday than last year?” He asked.

Seongjun grabbed his hand. “They were both great.” He said. They sat and listened to the crackling fire for a while, becoming more and more tired. “Can you believe it’s been a year? Like that seems like such a cliché thing to say but seriously, it hasn’t felt like a year.” Seungmin said, looking up through his fringe at his lover.

A thoughtful look crossed Seongjun’s face as he shook his head. “Yeah, I guess time really does fly when you’re with the people you love.”

Seungmin only looked back at the slowly-dying fire in front of the couple with a content smile on his face. More seconds of silence passed before he heard a yawn. “You tired, baby?” Seungmin murmured, patting Seongjun on the hand.

“Mhm,” he sighed, “can we go inside?” Seungmin stretched his arms out and stood up, turning to face Seongjun when he did. “Yes. Come here.” He held out his arms and pulled Seongjun out of his chair. “Just wait here while I put out the fire.” Seungmin said.

He watched his boyfriend kick around some dirt and put out the last flames of the bonfire, a small smile etched on his face. “Ready?” Seungmin asked, reaching for Seongjun. The older nodded and grabbed the outstretched hand.

The two wandered back towards their little house (which Seungmin had only just moved into about three months ago) and were soon tangled in their shared bed like that night exactly a year ago.

“Again, happy birthday my handsome.” Seungmin whispered. Seongjun felt a wave of deja vu as tears welled up in his eyes. “Thank you,” he says, and then he’s laying a kiss upon Seungmin’s pretty lips. When he pulls away, he smiles brightly. “I’ve had an amazing year with you.”

Seungmin’s eyes seemed to shine so bright in Seongjun’s mind as his boy stroked his face. “Me too. But only one year has passed. Many more are to come, and I’m glad I get to spend them with you. You’re the light of my life, Seongjun.”

He kissed him again and again upon the lips, each growing more and more passionate. Seungmin sat on his lover, laughing after they had kissed until their lips were red and swollen. “I love you.”

They both said it at the same time and couldn’t resist a laugh. Seungmin couldn’t have asked for a more considerate and amazing and wonderful and beautiful and- well you get the point, he just didn’t know how someone so perfect such as Seongjun could love him as much as he did. And Seongjun couldn’t believe he had such a wonderful boy who would surely sacrifice his life for him.

“Let’s go to sleep,” Seongjun said, his eyes giving off a hidden emotion only Seungmin could read. “Please, take me to bed.” Seungmin giggled, placing both hands on his lover’s chest.

He leaned down to kiss at his neck before mouthing his way to Seongjun’s mouth. As Seungmin sat back up, he finally got the last button of his shirt undone.

Tossing the cloth from his shoulders to show his bare torso to the boy he would love for the rest of his life, Seungmin gave him a dazzling smile. “Now I finally get to give you your birthday present.”


End file.
